


Anfangsschwierigkeiten

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [72]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ihre Vorstellungen über Romantik gingen nun einmal auseinander. Wie bei so vielem.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anfangsschwierigkeiten

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** haßt typisch romantische Gesten, Geschenke etc. (Bingokarte)  
>  **A/N:** Was tut man nicht alles, um ein Bingo zu schaffen ...  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 30.1.2014

~~~

Das erste Mal hatte Thiel einfach nur gefragt "Wer hat dir denn das Gemüse auf dem Küchentisch geschenkt?" Er hatte erklärt, daß das ein Strauß rote Rosen sei und beileibe kein Gemüse, und am Ende hatten sie sich darüber gestritten, warum und von wem er sich Blumen schenken ließ. Dabei waren die Rosen für Thiel gewesen, aber nachdem der mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, was er von Rosen hielt, hatte er das lieber gar nicht mehr erwähnt. Stattdessen ließ er ihn in dem Glauben, er selbst habe den Strauß geschenkt bekommen - es war ein überraschend angenehmes Gefühl, daß Thiel tatsächlich ein bißchen eifersüchtig war.

Der zweite Hinweis war die Tatsache, daß sie regelmäßig zusammenstießen, wenn sie einen Raum betraten. _Nachdem_ sie angefangen hatten auszugehen, wohlgemerkt, davor wäre es irgendwie logischer gewesen. Zumindest erinnerte er sich noch ganz gut, daß er in den Jahren, bevor sich ihre Beziehung verändert hatte, jeden Vorwand genutzt hatte, um Thiel näherzukommen. Im wörtlichen Sinn. Jedenfalls ... Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm klar wurde, woher diese neuartigen Koordinierungsschwierigkeiten kamen. Während er, angesichts ihres neuen ... Arrangements, ganz automatisch sein Verhalten geändert hatte und Thiel höflich den Vortritt lassen wollte, hatte der das anscheinend nicht mitbekommen und benahm sich wie immer. Was zu regelmäßigen Kollisionen führt. Nach einigen Tagen gab er entnervt auf. Immerhin hatten die Kollegen schon angefangen, ihnen merkwürdige Blicke zuzuwerfen. Noch merkwürdigere als früher.

Ein ähnliches Problem trat beim Autofahren auf. Die ersten Male, wenn sie abends essen gegangen waren oder er Thiel mit zur Arbeit genommen hatte, hatte er ihm die Beifahrertür geöffnet. Das gehörte sich schließlich so, fand er. Thiel fand das nicht. Anfangs hatte Thiel ihn nur fragend angesehen, nach dem zweiten oder dritten Mal schließlich laut protestiert. Seine Argumente waren ungehört verhallt, Thiel hatte sich einfach auf den Standpunkt gestellt, daß er schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten selbst in der Lage war, eine Autotür zu öffnen. Das gelte übrigens auch für das Anziehen von Mänteln.

Von daher hätte es ihn nicht wundern sollen, daß Thiel seinen Vorschlag, am Wochenende etwas besonderes zu unternehmen, da sie nun immerhin seit genau drei Monaten zusammen waren, schnöde verworfen hatte. Und nicht nur das. "Drei Monate", hatte Thiel gesagt, "Wir sind doch keine 15 mehr, daß man sowas feiert!" Woraufhin er "Das ist immerhin mehr, als du in den letzten 15 Jahren mit irgendjemandem geschafft hast!" geantwortet hatte und aus Thiels Wohnung gestürmt war. Nicht, daß er darauf jetzt besonders stolz war, aber das war ihm eben so rausgerutscht, und danach war es irgendwie schwierig gewesen, die Situation wieder zu retten. Boerne seufzte. Ihre Vorstellungen über Romantik gingen nun einmal auseinander. Wie bei so vielem. Er sah zur Wohnungstür und versuchte sich _nicht_ vorzustellen, daß Thiel gerade dabei war, durchzugehen, wie ausgesprochen wenig sie gemeinsam hatten. Viel zu wenig eigentlich. Rational betrachtet ... aber er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, das rational zu betrachten.

Ob er sich entschuldigen sollte? Aber eigentlich könnte Thiel sich genausogut entschuldigen. Oder wenigstens mit dem Entschuldigen anfangen. Andererseits ... Er sah auf seine Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten. Wenn Thiel sich bis dahin nicht meldete, würde er eben ... Blumen brauchte er vermutlich gar nicht erst zu besorgen, das würde nach hinten losgehen, selbst wenn er dieses Mal klarstellte, daß die Blumen für Thiel waren.

Er sah wieder zur Uhr. War der Zeiger rückwärts gewandert? Dann ging er eben jetzt los, letztendlich war es ja auch egal, ob er noch zehn Minuten wartete oder nicht.

~~~

Sie trafen sich im Flur.

Es hatte zwar niemand Blumen dabei, aber trotzdem war das irgendwie ziemlich romantisch. Fand er, auch wenn er es sicherheitshalber nicht erwähnte, sondern sich von Thiel wieder in dessen Wohnung schieben ließ.

~~~

"Was ist denn mit diesem sauteuren Restaurant, in das du mich schon seit Wochen schleppen willst", sagte Thiel einige Zeit später, "wär' das nicht was für den besonderen Anlaß?" Eigentlich hatte er sich beschweren wollen, weil Thiel ihn aus dem ersten Schlaf gerissen hatte, aber als er endlich registrierte, was er da eben gehört hatte, mußte er lächeln.

"Boerne? Schläfst du schon?"

"Jetzt nicht mehr." Er rückte noch ein bißchen näher an den anderen. "Ich reserviere einen Tisch."

Anfangsschwierigkeiten. Sie würde schon noch einen gemeinsamen Nenner finden.

* Fin *


End file.
